White Chocolate
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Cable finally has his chocolate and eats it too.  Het.


Title: "White Chocolate"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Cable finally has his chocolate and eats it too.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 784  
Date Written: 19 October, 2010  
Disclaimer: Nathan "Cable" Summers, Domino, X-Force, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Hershey's is & TM themselves, not the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Cable roamed the small store's aisles, his blue eyes roaming the rows of candies and other snacks in search of only one thing. He was completely aware of the stares he received but ignored them all in his search. He never had been one to have patience with civilians, and the clerk who gawked at him and the few other customers who hurriedly bustled out of his way any time he got close to him were just more meager nuisances whose lives he'd saved countless times although they'd never know it.

None of the looks he received or the thanklessness of the people he and his teams had saved bothered him, however. The only thing that bothered him was the one thing that seemed impossible to find, and then, suddenly, he felt like crying, "Eureka!", as he spotted that for which he had been searching. He grabbed up the slender, chocolate bar; walked straight to the counter with those who had also been heading for the counter falling away to the side in fear of his dozens of guns that they could see; and put the bar on the counter. The clerk gulped, spoke not a word, and quickly scanned the candy bar. Cable slapped a dollar and a few coins onto the counter and then stepped away with his prize.

Ripping the package open and letting the paper fall to the floor, he gave a soft sigh of satisfaction as he surveyed the flawless, white chocolate. Its sweet scent assailed his nostrils, and with his back to the rest of the world, he closed his eyes for a moment and savored the smell before taking the first bite. It was every bit as sweet as it tasted, and there was only one other thing in the whole, wide world that had ever tasted sweeter to his eager, wet mouth.

He heard a door open and immediately returned to full attention. His blue eyes snapped open and surveyed on the beautiful face of the woman, who wore every bit as much armor and weaponry as he himself did, stepping out of the ladies' room. He grinned sheepishly from around his mouthful of chocolate and quickly swallowed the bite he'd been savoring.

Domino smiled at the sight of her lover grinning like a little boy who'd just got his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Found what you wanted?"

"One of the things," Cable admitted as he allowed himself the luxurious question of seeking one reason why he should not let himself have a little bit of fun tonight. After all, they'd just saved the world yet again, and although he knew it would only be a short matter of time before the next danger or enemy reared its ugly head, none had yet to pop up. The kids were gone out celebrating, and he and Dom had been riding his bike through the small city in search of something to get into themselves.

"What else do you want?" Dom asked, unwittingly turning her own attention to the shelves of merchandise. "Something to drink?"

Nathan wrapped his arm around her slender waist and brought her suddenly up against his body. He took in her look of surprise as well as her beauty. The only thing in all the world that he'd ever found that was a more perfect, lovelier, and smoother white and tasted even sweeter than the bliss that Hershey's offered was the snowy white flesh of the woman he loved. "You," he whispered so softly that only she could hear him despite the onlookers and then touched his lips to hers.

It was almost impossible to catch Domino by surprise, but her man had just done that very deed. Cable hardly ever let himself go and let his lover come out instead of his warrior, but tonight, evidently, he had decided to allow himself to love her as thoroughly and openly as she was always waiting for him to do. She thanked her lucky stars, pressed her body close against his, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him even deeper.

Nathan grinned against Domino's mouth. This was certainly going to be the best night they'd had in a long time! For once, he had both of his favorite white chocolates, and the world could just take a blasted break while he allowed himself to eat them both! He picked her up into his muscular arms, held her close against his heart, and headed back to his bike, intent on finding the nearest motel, while never once letting go of her sweet, luscious lips or his candy bar that, sadly, was already beginning to melt from the heat building between their two bodies!

**The End**


End file.
